


Trí Anamacha Cúpla (Three Twin Souls)

by Rainy182



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Stiles knew his soulmate didn't love him years before he told him.





	Trí Anamacha Cúpla (Three Twin Souls)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be very angdy heavy, but then Valentine's Day came around and I thought, why not a more hopeful ending?!

 Stiles knew that his soulmate didn't love him years before the man ever spoke the words. The confession stained the left side of his chest and ached whenever his heart beat too fast. The words are rough and painful, covered in scars and scabs, and Stiles remembers how his Mother wept when she read them. But Stiles stopped caring about soulmates when his father lost his. And Stiles stopped caring about never being loved when his father started drinking.

 

 Then he met Peter Hale. The Alpha who burned. The man who caused so much harm to Stiles’ friends. Stiles met Peter Hale and for the first time in ten years he cared about the words that cover his heart again. He wonders if the words he left on the Alpha burned when their eyes met too. He wondered and he hoped, and because of that he hates himself.

 

 He cried when he watched Peter burn again, he can admit that. But he still can't decide if it was a result of the overwhelming situation or the fact that he helped burn his soulmate. So he kept telling himself a lie when he felt his breath hitch in realization that the Alpha was still breathing- burned, but alive. That it was in fear. And he told another lie when his head filled with peaceful silence the moment Derek's claws tore at Peter's throat. It was from relief.

 

* * *

 

  
 “He doesn’t have a soul! He killed my sister, whatever was left of him burned out six years ago,” Derek screamed through the rain at Stiles. The only thing separating them was the thick glass of the car windshield that now seems as thin as paper.

 

 “So no I don’t feel regret,” Derek continues, “I actually happy his soulmate was never born to feel that pain.”

  
  
 The rain keeps pouring down as the now youngest, and only, living Hale stares at Stiles. The teen looking at him his eyes red rimmed and throat holding bruises from the fight before.

 

 “Would you still have don’t it if his soulmate were alive?” His voice raspy but crystal clear to the wolves enhanced ears.

 

 “Why is it even import-” Derek tries to ask only to be cut off by Stiles.

 

 “Answer the question Derek,” his voice strong even though it burns from pain, “Would you still do it?”

 

 Stiles watches as the man moves to attempt to wipe the rain from his face, his eyes analyzing the boy in front of him, watch the teen who went into the woods looking for trouble. Stiles watches as Derek’s jaw suddenly clenches and his shoulders tighten in a way that signals a painful acceptance. Acceptance rooted in willfulness and grief.

 “Yeah, I would.”

 

* * *

 

 

 He keeps secrets that would result in lives changing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to open his mouth and let the words out. So he kept the knowledge that his soulmate wasn't dead to himself. And pretended to be shocked when everyone else found out. His words in that month stayed visible, faded to a grey, but still visible. Unlike his father’s who’s words are now just thin white lines that can barley be read. (The teen never did know what his mother’s first words to his father were, and the deep scar that covers his calf tells him he never will.)

 

 Blue, he read, is a representation of loyalty and trust but when Peter's flashes his eyes for the first time reborn, Stiles knows that's not what he's seeing. When Derek tells him the story of how he himself received blue eyes; a love, a girl, death and murder- it's confirmed. Blue means guilt, pain, and murder. Blue is cold and distance. He wonders what that means for Peter, who's eye's where blue way before he turned them.

 

 Stiles thought Peter would leave the first chance he got, would abandon the people who hurt him, the family who betrayed him. That he would leave Beacon Hills, a town that even Stiles was realizing was the proverbial house in the casino of life. He sticks around though, lurks in the corners of the loft, tossing out solutions and jabs whenever there is a lull in the conversation. And when he suggest that Jackson can be saved, saved though love out of all of the possibilities, Stiles hates to admit that his heart skips. But than Peter turns his head towards Stiles, his eyes flashing blue, and the teens heart stills. And his words burn.

 

 He won’t love you.

 

 He starts avoiding Peter that day. He uses avoidance as an excuse to learn Peter's habits. A reason to know his daily routine. And he watches, he watches for weeks on end before he starts to distance himself. He avoids the library on weekends like the shadow avoids the sun. And he never goes to the grocery store on Thursday's.

 

 It goes on for months, Stiles remaining in Peter's orbit, but never actually getting close enough to touch. He gives himself moments. A moment in the library to sit next to the window, letting himself wonder if his soulmate looked at the same view the previous day. A moment in the grocery store to walk down the wine aisle to trace the steps of a ever present ghost. It goes on for months like this, until it stops, until Peter makes it stop.

 

 Stiles would like to say he was surprised when Peter finally cornered him. However even though all of his self-made soulmate drama, he's still the sheriff's son, and he's always known how to read people. Peter reads calm on the surface, but his shoulders are tight, and his eyes hold a level of serious that can only come with confrontation. The teen wonders how he could have gone six months without saying a single word to his soulmate, without his soulmate saying a single word to him, he wonders at this point is Peter even truly knows.

 

 So he stays still when the older man leans in close to him, doesn’t even flinch when his breath brushes against the shell of his ear. Maybe he even holds his breath so he can hear the words that Peter felt needed to be whispered in an empty loft on a cold Sunday evening. He holds his breath, keeps still, and listened.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Peter's voice that's normally smooth comes out raspy and strained.

 

 Stiles waits in silence, waiting for his heart to shatter, but then his mind registers what was just said. Why are you avoiding me? And he laughs, he throws back his head and he laughs. He feels the burn over his heart and he laughs. When he turns his head towards Peter, who looks at him in confusions, he looks at him and for the first time in six months he smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

 They were in a supermarket when it happened, standing between the apple and orange stand. Stiles head was thrown back to smile at Peter as he continued to trade barbs and wit with on another. Although Peter’s eyes were covered by dark shades Stiles could tell he was smiling by the way his started to soften. Eventually it widened into a smile the longer they continued

 

 “I don't know what you mean Peter, I'm a treasure!” Stiles proclaims, turning around to fully face his soulmate, unknowingly letting the basket move forward without him, “Plus who couldn’t love a joy like me?”

  
  
 Peter was just wrapping his arms around the spark when suddenly the heard a crash and a deep voice let out a painful swear. The two pull apart to look at the commotion, they catch sight of a older man- around Peter’s age- rubbing his back in pain. When he catches the sight of the two of them he looks towards the basket and slowly back to them.

 

 Stiles can already feel his cheeks slowly blush in embarrassment and apology. And when the gentlemen gently pushes the basket back in their direction, Stiles opens his mouth to give an apology. However he gets cut off before he can get the chance.

 

 “I,” the man starts off, his voice dry, “don’t love you.”

 

 Stiles mouth falls open and for the first time in a year his words burned and his chest ached. He makes an aborted step forward, then back, the forward again. He even tries to say something but stops and wonders. What were this mans words? Were they kind? Funny? Harsh? Did he look at his words when he was a child and wonder what he did to receive them?

 

 Stiles is still standing still when he feels the reassuring pressure of Peter’s hand touch his lower back and push. Pushing him forward to follow the retreating man, his retreating soulmate. He follows silently his head screaming at him and his chest burning right over the heart that beating so fast. He follows and finally he speaks, more steady than he even thought he would in this moment.

 

 “I had a feeling you might say that.”

 

 He watched as the man turned around with a look of shock on his face before he slowly started walking towards him, “What did you just say?”

 

 Stiles took a deep breath, “I said ‘I had a feeling you might say that’.”

 

 “Wait, you’re my-” the man started only for Peter to cut in.

 

 “Soulmate, we’re soulmates,” when the man looked at the wolf in confusion Peter pulled his sunglasses down to wink. His eyes flashing blue when they locked onto the mans, successfully cementing the start of a bond.

 

 “This is Peter,” Stiles said after the exchange, “and I’m Stiles.”

 

 “Chris,” the man said slowly looking between the two, “My name is Chris.”

* * *

 

Stiles knew his soulmate didn’t love him years before the man ever spoke the words, but unlike before, he now holds out hope.

 

* * *

  
_Soulmates can be found one of two ways. Though first words or through sight. If you're soulmate will find you through first words, then they will be tattooed on you at birth. If you're soulmate will find you through sight, then you will know immediately as soon as your eyes meet._

__

__

_Its rare when people have both. It's even more rare for people to have two soulmates._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
